Finding an address for the first time is not always easy and it becomes even more difficult particularly at night. Therefore, it can be very helpful to have one or more light(s) such as porch light(s) or other outdoor light(s) which can be flashed on and off repeatedly in order to attract attention to one's house. For example, the present invention can be used to alert the neighbors that there is a danger situation within your house. It can also be used for guiding a firefighter truck, ambulance or police car to your house in an emergency, or for helping friends find your house when you are having a party.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,863 to Devitt et al, granted on Dec. 3, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,960 to Dunn, granted on Jan. 8, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,698 to Hoyle et al, granted on Dec. 14, 1993 all show a light flashing device that uses a custom switch with the two conventional ON and OFF positions plus an additional third position to make the light flashing to signal to the outside an emergency situation or the like. These prior art devices to be installed in existing switch junction boxes of a house or building and using existing wiring system do provide only on flashing position. Neighbors or people passing by may get confused as to know if the flashing signal does highlight an emergency situation or simply a visual sign for someone specific to recognize, thus causing unwanted reactions from time to time.